Mortal Kombat Mythologies Sub-Zero: Frozen Nightmares
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: After defeating the elements, travelling to the hell, and save the existence of the realms Sub-Zero began to have horrible nightmares that haunted him every night. Will he manage to find the pace? Or maybe he will end up going completly crazy. Rated M


**Hey fellas, I been wanting to write something different, a prequel or something like a spin off. But this FanFic it's going to be more serious. **

**Short, oneshot, hope you like it. Comment, it won't cost anything. **

**: ( ?****¿**

**If you want, you can enjoy reading this while hearing this song ( **** watch?v=Ll88fyPxfMM**** ). Only if you want****…**

_**Mythology (mi-thòl e-je) noun plural mythologies.**_

_**1. A body or collection of myths belonging to people and addressing their origins, history, deities, ancestors and heroes.**_

_**2. A story or fable relating to gods and or supernatural events.**_

_**Someone once said: "...Those who disturb the sacred elements of earth, wind, water and fire will be harassed by the ancient elemental spirits until the very end of their lifes and remain punished in the darkest- pit of the hell for an eternity..."**__**.**_

_**Many are the cultures that use curses or grudges in order to protect its sacred places, (a sanctuary, a temple, an altar, a monument, so on…)**_

"Urg!..." moaned the man between gasps before covering his face with his hands "(...another one...just...just wanna be alone. No, That's it, I am going crazy! )". Those were the thoughts of the once skeptic member of the lin kuei, best known among his clan partners as Sub-Zero, the man who defeated the elements and scaped from the netherrealm itself, the man whose eyes saw the evil's root in person. That man was now being haunted by what, months earlier, he would called stupid stories, legends, deceptive tales. But now he could understand it..."(It is not possible! It's insane!, this can't be happening)" he thought before taking a deep breath-

From elemental gods to infernal demons that seemed to have come from a twisted fantasy tale, all these facts challenged his sanity and judgment brutally. The memories of his journey gnawed his nerves, causing panic attacks, stress, insomnia and anxiety. Maybe all those problems were caused by the thought that maybe he belonged to that dark place where that cursed amulet was forged, could also be that doubt: was he an evil being or not? if he is not what is he then?.

It was midnight. Time passed every time more and more slow. "(Why? Why this torment. I can't think in anything else, all my thoughts lead me to that. The only thing I can do right now is sleep...just sleep, it's all I need, nothing more)"

Moments later he began to parambulate through his room for about twenty minutes. Every night was the same, he just stopped to contemplate the mysterious nightlife through her window, the stars offered a beautiful sight on the sky, the the full moon illuminated the forest below, the great mountains reached the clouds and sometimes a shooting star furrowed the firmament.

After after watching the nightly show he layed on the bed, closed his eyes and after twenty minutes (which seemed like hours) he fell asleep, hoping the nightmares that haunted him every night leave him alone for once, unfortunately that night was not the exception.

This time was at the Shaolin Temple, where it all began but the nightmare was different from the others, it was as if only his mind was there, an out of body experience. The atmosphere was tense and the air was dense, He could see the bodies of the monks that he had killed without mercy...the man could feel a death scent in the environment as he progressed through the temple. The whole place looked dead, a creepy silence was controlling all the atmosphere. Then he heard someone from the other side of the temple, so he followed the voice, _"[please...spare me]" _Bi-Han knew that voice almost perfectly...then he heard an strange noise. He was at the other side of the door, he knew what was happening there pretty well, that was when he killed Scorpion in cold blood, suddenly those feelings that he'd been suffering returned and froze his mind, he couldn't move.

Back in the reality (he was still sleeping) Sub-Zero was shivering and sweating a lot, the fear was about to consume him but somehow he manage to control his emotions and continued through the door. When he trespassed to the other side and see what was there everyone had disappeared, not even his nemesis's body, the only thing there was a puddle of blood on the ground. Almost instantly his head began to hurt a lot, began lose his vision and his conscience began gradually fade...

Familiar voices crossed his mind simultaneously. _"[...You see, Sub-Zero, you can trust the sorcerer sometimes...]" "[I needed an insurance]" "[...I get to the temple and then what...]" "[There are earth, wind, water and fire...]" [...I have foreseen this__...__]" _Later he founded himself at the wind temple, or what was left of it (It was a complete wreckage), the storm shook him violently (the sky was black, it looked empty). The devastator element was so imposing that bristled the man's hair, it was as if the wind had its own intelligence. And a blink of a eye all his surroundings changed drastically, now he was in a rocky, dusty place, full of spikes and holes that looked almost like living traps, an stony labyrinth full of dead ends. Sub-Zero quickly recognized the place, the earth temple. But despite to his previous nightmares were scary for some reason all the places he was visiting seemed to be abandoned, it was clear for him that his mission left him a present...for some reason the memories of his acts tormented him, maybe it was his conscience. Again he lost consciousness.

This time he founded himself under water, but somehow he did not feel the need to breathe, as he knew, was just a dream. This must be one of the worst stage he ever been, the water stage, not much different from the last time he was there except that everything was flooded, he could feel the cold water all over his body as he was entering to the dark labyrinth. The vast darkness around him seemed to consume him more and more, in fact, it was as if he carried any type of light. He finally reached the water god's former chamber, there the water was colder than before. Anxiety and distress started to cross by his mind, he wanted to wake up so badly...

The water began to drain and the environment once again mutated. The man could feel intense heat, flares and flames that were almost humanoid dominate the site, the heat was unbearable. His mind was directly connected to his body, out of the dream he was feeling the burning flames in her skin. That temple of fire wasn't the hell but it sure was close to it (in a manner of speaking), The Lin Kuei warrior's mind was travelling around the elements itselfs, all those things that were showing up were the sum of all his fears, and the worst thing was that he knew that wasn't the end, the nightmare wasn't going to stop until he had reached- the end of his journey.

_And some voices came to his mind..."[...I have Shinnok's amulet!...]" "[...ruler of the netherrealm, and soon, destroyer of your earthrealm...]" "[...You are insane!__.__..]" "[believe what you will...Sub-Zero...]". Those thoughts were stunning him, they not seemed to stop ever..."[...be aware of the brother hood of the shadows...]" "[...you better start believing in both!...]" "[...If you fail you will join them...]". Then they stopped and again everything went obscure._

**(-NOTE- : Once you reach this point of the story please open this direction and continue reading. It's just another song) – (**** watch?v=g0Pz5cbwxcc&feature=relmfu**** ).**

Slowly, as the recovered her senses, could understand that he had reached that place so bizarre. The feeling of anxiety and distress was increasing every second, his hair bristling and his sweat was cold. Sub-Zero was once again in hell, again with the lost souls...a technological hell? Perhaps. Somehow he once managed to escape from that dungeon of souls. After a couple of minutes he began to advance through the desolated place, as he was moving towards, the smell of gasoline and burned flesh was getting more and more hard to ignore. While he was passing by the dark cells the memories of those who once habited that prison assaulted his thoughts...

_"[...don't bother worrying about escape...]" "[...escape is futile...]" "[...where do you escape to ?...]" "[...I 'am Scorpion !, you killed me in cold blood !...]" "[...rejected from your own realm no doubt]" "[...It wasn't enough to kill me...]" "[...If you are here you must belong here...]"_

"(Where am I?...)"

He was surrounded by a grand body of what seemed to be water, this vast mass was only crossed by one long and stony bridge, the bridge of Immortality.

The solid landmass had such a prehistoric air: The sky was black, it was like...empty, dead. The archaic sea below him didn't seem to have bottom. It was hard to believe that such obscure abyss was tenanted by creatures.

He found himself between those two walls that seemed to consume the few amount of light which was still present. The bridge was guarded by five keepers...these abominations were brutal, blood thirsty and, of course, very grotesque. Sub-Zero had been dreaming with them, his nightmares with them were always the same over and over: those creatures chased him like a rat in a maze and then they throwed him to the giant creature that lives in the turbid water.

Finally Sub-Zero saw what seemed like the end of that cryptic bridge, and there it was, that gigantic pyramid. Strange shadows were hanging around its entrance, as he was approaching to it the shadows began to shake violently.

At the apex of the pyramid was a strange blinding light that contrasted the infernal darkness of that desolated place.

Once inside the structure grand halls he could see the intimidating low-relief image of the praying, fallen Elder God, Shinnok, the Netherrealm supreme master, embedded in the walls. These monuments were guarding the entire place. He felt once more this horrifying sensation through his body, the chills intensified and his hands trembled, his mind and his body were in a struggle for the control of his own actions.

His surroundings began to melt rapidly as new structures were forming. In the 1st level had this corridor that appeared to have no end, his sadness was sharpening as he moved through the stormy path. On the walls the iconic symbol of the ancient society of lord Shinnok's faithful worshippers, the Brothers of the Shadow, and then he appeared in another level. Rusty scythes hung from the ceiling, marble bricks carefully formed the internal structure. Another icon was on the wall, the Manji symbol used often in Taoism. The platforms of the pyramid's elevators were inscribed with the yin yang symbol on them representing.

The third level was practically the same as the other floors, but this one had one last icon: the Sephirot icon sometimes related with magic or curses.

Instantly shadowy figures came from nowhere and and wrapped him in a black cloud, He felt he was near it, the end of that smothering trip.

"_[…Welcome to my home Sub-Zero…]__" "__[…Don't you realize why Raiden sent you? The netherrealm is a place for evil beings…]__" "__[…You belong here…]__"._

By now he was at the upper level of the pyramid, which was Quan-Chi's sanctuarty. The skeletial throne of the necromancer lies in that chamber,at the sides of the room were deep pits whose bottom was impossible to spot.

The voices of those who were condemned by lord Shinnok to an eternity of darkness. The voices dragged him to his doom. He fell and fell and continued into the void, everything went black ... he was no longer anything.

He may did not notice but his eyes were soaked with...tears, pain and suffering of his victims was now reflecting on his soul. There was something deep inside of him...that was gnawing his valor, fear, it was pure fear. "(I wanna weak up...)" he began to fell nausea and migraine.

Everything was lost…but then, something happened…

_"[...You are a superb warrior Sub-Zero. Not even the gods can alter your chosen path in life...]" "[...was that a "yes" or a "no"?...]" "[...That was a "yes", but only you can change it...]"_ "(Only I can control my destiny!)"

Suddenly time began to recede with an incredible speed to the beginning of the nightmare. After all this finally opened his eyes, it was over.

The night was fading and a new day was beginning. "(It's gone, finally.)" Was all the man muttered before getting out of bed and started to dress. Not that he had rested, neither was that he was afraid of having another nightmare, was that he had to prepare for that strange little tournament whose name was hard to remember...

**THE END****.**

**Okay guys. That's all, thanks for reading and see you when I see ya. Bye**

**PD: ****Please comment at my friend MONO4608 ON You Tube, he would be happy : D.**


End file.
